Magnagate
A Magnagate (Japanese: マグナゲート Magnagate) is a portal in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity that leads to a Mystery Dungeon or to a different area. Alternatively in "Discover a Magnagate!" mode, they can be found by scanning round objects in the real world, leading to a randomized dungeon. In the main story An Umbreon arrives in Post Town and collapses and all the Post Town residents gather to see the fainted Pokémon. After Umbreon is rescued by the Timburr Brothers, knows him and tells everyone about Umbreon. After Umbreon recovers slightly the next day, Umbreon explains to the and their partner about Magnagates and how they are created. Everyone then goes outside and heads to the top of the hill in Post Town and Umbreon then places two Entercards into a box, which then a partial Magnagate opens up. Umbreon explains that it is an incomplete Magnagate and that his partner Espeon holds the other two Entercards. The partial Magnagate closes and then the player and their partner head off to the Crags of Lament to rescue Espeon. In the Crags of Lament, and both corner Espeon. Espeon still refuses to give the Entercards, and then both Purugly and Toxicroak check Espeon to suddenly discover that Espeon doesn't have the Entercards. While both Purugly and Toxicroak assume that Espeon has hidden them somewhere, they try to force Espeon to tell them. But then, the player and their partner appear and then step in to protect Espeon. After Purugly and Toxicroak are defeated, they run off. Then, the player, partner, and Espeon all head back to Post Town, where Espeon and Umbreon are reunited again. Then, and appear; Swadloon gives back the Entercards to Espeon and explains to everyone that Espeon entrusted the Entercards to him, so that they wouldn't fall into Purugly and Toxicroak's hands. A flashback is shown and Espeon says that Swadloon found the Entercards she buried before she gave them to him. Umbreon and Espeon tell them that they need to get things ready before opening a path to the Great Glacier. A few days later, everyone wanted to go to the Great Glacier, but then Quagsire explains that HAPPI doesn't allow more than six Pokémon to travel during expeditions. Then, during the next day, everyone gathers at the hill of Post Town and then Umbreon and Espeon both put in all four Entercards, which summons a full Magnagate to the Great Glacier. The player, their partner, Virizion, Umbreon, Espeon, and Emolga enter, but at the last minute, Emolga pushes Dunsparce into the Magnagate before it disappears. Emolga stays behind at Post Town. Meanwhile, the team arrive in Telluric Path, a dungeon path created by a Magnagate. Then, at the crevasse of the Great Glacier, another Magnagate is summoned, which creates beams of light to appear, in which leads to another dungeon path created by a Magnagate, called Glacial Underpass. A few days after the expedition though the Glacier Palace, Umbreon and Espeon summon another Magnagate for the player and partner to travel to Mt. Kilionea, where is located. The player and their partner arrive in Kilionea Road, a dungeon path also created by a Magnagate. Before the journey back to the Glacier Palace, Emolga summons a Magnagate successfully, which the player and their partner enter, and leads to a dungeon path called Tyrian Maze, which is created by a Magnagate. Virizion thinks that the activities caused by the Glacier Palace lifting into the sky has caused changes to the appearance of the dungeon, resulting in Tyrian Maze instead of Telluric Path. After defeating , Umbreon and Espeon call out to the player and their partner. They explain that they have found a different set of Entercards, which they begin to think that made them and was an Entercard user. Upon explaining that the new set of Entercards are used for traveling into the sky, Umbreon and Espeon use the new Entercards to create a Magnagate one last time and they all arrive at the entrance to Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire. Entercard Entercards are cards used in the main story by Umbreon and Espeon, which adjust the to summon a Magnagate. Discover a Magnagate! (mode) The option to "Discover a Magnagate" becomes available in the main menu once the story progresses up to the part where the partner Pokémon buys the land from Quagsire to start Pokémon Paradise. The help description states that the dungeons vary by color of the scanned object, and vary in difficulty based on size of the scanned object. However, this is incorrect, as a random type of dungeon terrain will be chosen and the difficulty will also be chosen at random, right after the object is scanned. Magnagate dungeons with a difficulty of 6 or more stars will only start occurring after the player's partner reunites with the player at the Hill of Universal Order, in the main game. Dungeons found by Magnagates are played like normal dungeons, but the player does not necessarily play as their original character and partner. Rather, they will play as either , , , , or . Depending on the dungeon, players will also have one or two of the above Pokémon as partners. Players will only be able to use the features that have already been unlocked in the main story of the game, which means players will be unable to use Team Skills, change Tactics or change the leader until the player reaches the point in the main story in where the feature is unlocked. At the end of a Magnagate dungeon the player is required to fight the dungeon's leaders, who are generally more powerful than the others in the dungeon. Money and items received in these dungeons will be sent back to the player's save file. Like with all Mystery Dungeons in the game, if the leader Pokémon faints in the dungeon, or if the team gets blown away by strong winds due to staying on the same floor for too many turns, it will result in a failed trip. If the team fails in their adventure, half of the players items and money are lost. If the team succeeds in defeating the Pokémon at the end of the dungeon, all items will be kept. Anything obtained or leftover will be sent to the deposit box. Magnagate Dungeons |section}} The dungeons are randomly generated and named, and vary in difficulty level from three stars up until 13 stars. The bosses also vary on the type of dungeon entered. Unlike the regular dungeons, Magnagate Dungeons do not have a set list of Pokémon that appear in the dungeon. Furthermore, the number of different types of enemy Pokémon that appear in the dungeon can be anywhere between 5-20, any type of Pokémon (except for legendary or mythical Pokémon) will be selected. The levels of the Pokémon will vary, depending on the difficulty of the Magnagate Dungeon. All enemy Pokémon cannot be befriended in Magnagate Dungeons, and the "Pokémon Who Can Appear" option is disabled and cannot be selected in the Others menu. There is no set names of Magnagate Dungeons, the name of the dungeon is determined by two name groups that are used, both chosen at random. While the first part of a Magnagate Dungeon's name (such as "Alluring") won't effect on what the dungeon appears or has, the layout and map models used for Magnagate Dungeons will always depend on the second part of the dungeon's name (e.g. "Alluring Crevasse" uses the same layout models as Glacier Palace, since it has the word "Crevasse" in it). Meaning there will always be a dungeon with a different name every time a Magnagate Dungeon is discovered using the Augmented Reality function on the Nintendo 3DS. Monster Houses make a frequent appearance, mostly on the first floor of the dungeon. Quicksave also cannot be used. In order to enter Magnagate Dungeons with a higher difficulty, the player must complete a certain number of Magnagate Dungeons. To enter Magnagate Dungeons above four stars, there is a required amount of Magnagate Dungeons that have to be completed. It is unknown how many need to be completed at this time. The playable Pokémon are , , , , and . What the player controls and will receive as partners are randomly chosen from all five Pokémon, regardless of who the player's character is and who the partner is in the story mode. If the player re-enters a dungeon (either from being defeated or completing it), the player will be able to choose which Pokémon to control. Special Pokémon Some Pokémon can only be found in Magnagate dungeons, appearing only in specific dungeons. In the demo In the demo released for the Nintendo eShop, Magnagates also make an appearance. When scanned, the demo doesn't take size or color into account and instead sends the player to a random Magnagate dungeon. Since the demo is a trimmed-down version of the full game, the demo will only use the same map layout models from Ragged Mountain or Stony Cave, since only the words "Maze" or "Cavern" are used for dungeon names. If it's "Maze", it'll have the same music and map layout model as Ragged Mountain. Same thing applies for "Cavern", which looks and has the same music as Stony Cave. There is only a total of 54 Magnagate dungeon name combinations. The playable Pokémon in the demo are , , , and . List of words for Magnagate Dungeon names The words highlighted in green are also used in the demo. Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon * de:Magnaportal es:Magnoportal zh:极大之门